livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Davian Smilebeard (Rolyat58)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Rogue Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Halfling, Elven, Goblin Deity: None First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Abilities STR: 08 -1 (00 pts) (-2 Racial Adjustment) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 Racial Adjustment) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 17 +3 (07 pts) (+2 Racial Adjustment) Combat Statistics (Roll Health) HP: 08 = + CON (+0) + FC (00) (Rogue) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 17 = + DEX (+4) + Armor (+2) + Sheild (00) + Natural (00) + Size (+1) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (+4) + Size (+1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (+2) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + + Size (+1) + Misc (00) INIT: +4 = (+4) + Misc (00) BAB: +0 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: -2 = (00) + STR (-1) + Size (-1) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (-1) + DEX (+4) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +1 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + H.Luck (+1) Reflex: +7 = (+2) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (+4) + H.Luck (+1) Will: +1 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + H.Luck (+1) Speed: 20' Light Encumbrance, (20' base) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Saves vs. Fear gain an additional +4 (2 Racial, 2 Trait) Weapon Statistics Showrtsword: Attack: +0 = (00) + Str (-1) + Size (+1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Crossbow (hand): Attack: +5 = (00) + Dex (+4) + Size (+1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range Increment: 30' Special: Point Blank Shot +6, d3+1 if within 30' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Rogue Fearless: +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. Halfling Luck: +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Sure-Footed: +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Rogue, Level 1 Armor/Weapons: Light Armor, Simple Weapons, Hand Crossbow, Rapier, Sap, Shortbow, Short Sword Sneak Attack +1d6: Add 1d6 to damage if enemy is unable to add their dexterity bonus to their AC. Trapfinding: Add 1/2 level to Perception skill checks to locate traps and Disable Device (minimum +1) Feats Point Blank Shot (1st level): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Traits Courageous: Your childhood was brutal, yet you persevered through force (Combat) of will and faith that no matter how hard things might get, as long as you kept a level head you'd make it through. You gain a +2 trait bonus on saving throws vs. fear effects. Freedom Fighter: Your time enslaved by the bandits instilled pure loathing (Racial) against slavers and the idea of slavery. You gain a +1 trait bonus on any skill check or attack roll made during the process of escaping capture or in helping a slave escape bondage, and Escape Artist is always a class skill for you. Skills Skill Points: 10 = (8) + INT (+1)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Rogue) 00 = (0) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 10 1 3 4 -0 +2 Racial: Sure-Footed Appraise 05 1 3 1 +0 Bluff 07 1 3 3 +0 Climb 01 0 0 -1 -0 +2 Racial: Sure-Footed Craft ( ) 01 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 07 1 3 3 +0 Disable Device 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Disguise 03 0 * 3 +0 Escape Artist 04 0 * 4 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 03 0 * 3 +0 (-4 vs larger Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 opponents) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 05 1 3 1 +0 Perception 06 1 3 0 +2 Racial: Keen Senses Locate Traps 07 +1 Trapfinding Perform (Card Tricks) 07 1 3 3 +0 Profession (Thief) 00 0 * 0 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 12 1 3 4 -0 +4 Racial: Small Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -01 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 3 +0 * Class skills that don't have a rank yet Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Leather 10 gp 7.5 lb Shortsword 10 gp 1 lb Crossbow (hand) 100 gp 1 lb hand crossbow bolts (50) 5 gp 2.5 lb Backpack 2 gp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 2 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 2.5 lb Trail Rations x4 2 gp 2 lb Total Weight: 19.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-19.5 20-39 40-59.5 Light Encumbrance Finances PP: 0 GP: 18 SP: 9 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 3' Weight: 35 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Light scarring on his face, thinner than most halflfings Demeanor: Upbeat and Genial, though it takes awhile for him to open up to new people. Background Davian has never really known life outside of crime. Once an orphan in a orphanage in a small, unnamed village, Davian never knew his parents or why they abandoned him. All he knew was his fellow orphans (10 in total) and the kind Mother Mavis, the caretaker of the orphanage, whom refused to speak of the matter of Davian's parentage. The halfling lad had been there for the first ten years of his life, until bandits sacked the town, taking the children with them. For the next eight years the children were trained and used as theives for the bandit group. Those that did well, earned their life. For those that didn't, or refused to cooperate, were killed. This traumatizing experience made Davian appreciate the small points of hope in his life, and it was this hope that got him through his time with the bandits. At 18 he decided to attempt to get away from the bandits. The years he spent theiving for the bandits made his lockpicking skills sharp enough to tackle the lock that caged the children at the camp. Letting the now 4 young adults (the others had been executed at one point or another) free from bondage, he snuck into one of the bandits tents. Quietly taking the sword, crossbow, bolts, and coinpurse of one of the sleeping bandits, he made his way into the wilderness with the others. After days of travel, the group decided it would be best to split up, lest the bandits catch up to them. Saying his final goodbyes to the only family he knew, Davian traveled two more days before finding a town. Using the pilfered coin to buy armor, food, and a bed for the night, Davian has decided to use his talents as an adventurer. His halfling wanderlust driving him towards adventure, and away from his captors. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: QUick Draw Features: Evasion, Rogue Talent HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Nov 22, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (Nov 23, 2011) (jkason) level 1 Category:Approved Characters